wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Go Santa Go! (video)
Go Santa Go! is the first Christmas DVD of the current generation of Wiggles, released on November 6, 2013. Songs # Curoo Curoo # Everybody, I Have a Question # Ring-A-Ding-A-Ding Dong! # Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree # Christmas Picnic # Hula, Hula, Merry Christmas To Ya # We Three Elves # Mrs Claus, Put The Kettle On # Jay is The Champion Christmas Wrapper # Hula, Hula, Merry Christmas To Ya (Reprise) # Away in a Manger # Here Come The Reindeer # Go Santa Go # Emma's Christmas Bow # Ding Dong Merrily on High # Decorate The Tree With Dorothy # The Holy City (Jerusalem) # Henry's Christmas Dance # Silent Night # Unto Us, This Holy Night Credits See here Trivia * For the first time, the walls in Wigglehouse are white, not yellow. * This video marks the first Wiggles video to have Paul Paddick do all the Wiggly Friends' voices, as noted in the credits. However, he does only some of Dorothy's giggles and Wags's barks (along with Lachy Gillespie and Paul Field). For Captain Feathersword and Henry's case, he does full role. * Anthony plays the drums again in this video as seen in the song Decorate the Tree with Dorothy. * After 16 years, eight songs from the Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas video such as Henry's Christmas Dance and Christmas Picnic are sung again. Likewise, Here Come The Reindeer makes its first studio reappearance since Yule Be Wiggling, only being performed in concert in between. * Bert Newton and Patti Newton play roles as Santa Claus and Mrs. Claus and as themselves towards the end of the video. * Paul Field and his friend Paul Rogers play the rabbits in the North Pole scene where Lachy gives them the carrots. *The North Pole set used in this video heavily resembles the one used for It's Always Christmas With You!. * A shot of Wigglehouse from Ready, Steady, Wiggle! is used in this video after the song Go Santa Go!. * Simon wears the professor outfit for Unto Us, This Holy Night as one of the three wise men. * In some scenes, Lachy's purple stripes on his pants are a bit lighter than usual. * Away in a Manger lasts only 30 seconds and is played on guitar. The CD version is more produced and lasts one minute and 30 seconds. * In a promo picture of Emma's Christmas Bow, Simon plays the tambourine. * For some unknown reason, in The Holy City (Jerusalem), Simon sings on a different phone than the one he talks on in the phone call segment. * The first North American DVD release from NCircle Entertainment is slowed down, although unlike later DVDs by NCircle and Kaboom! Entertainment, the pitch is corrected to not be lower. The 2017 re-release by Kino Lorber plays at the original, correct speed. * Both North American releases carry over the bonus Apples & Bananas sneak peak music video of Michael Finnegan from the Australian DVD, despite the fact that NCircle released that video before this one, and Kino Lorber has yet to release it at all. * This video aired on Treehouse TV on December 23, 2017, and Universal Kids on December 22, 2018. * On October 3rd, 2013, The Wiggles uploaded a teaser trailer on their YouTube channel, then on October 20th, 2013, they uploaded the final version. * this is the first particular Wiggles christmas video to have 2 songs be put in a TV Series Transcript See here Trailers File:The Wiggles' "Go Santa Go!" ~ Teaser|Teaser version File:The Wiggles "Go Santa Go!" ~ Trailer|Final version Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2013 Category:2013 DVDs Category:Holiday Videos Category:Videos Category:New Wiggles Category:Videos named after Songs Category:Christmas videos Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:Series 8 Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:TV Songs Videos Category:Story-Based Videos Category:Treehouse Movies Category:Hulu Movies Category:ITunes Movies Category:Series 8 Videos Category:United States Category:Canada Category:DVDs featuring the New Wiggles Category:1 Hour Videos Category:Universal Kids Movies Category:Australia Category:2014 Category:2014 DVDs Category:Videos from the 10's